wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
EruruuOmen
Background The Former acolyte/interrogator of Lord Inquisitor Exsus Davon. Lived in Stormwind for 8 years as a child. The Family was assassinated for an unknown reason, presumed so a rival family could take their place. For her safety Eruruu was sent to westfall to live with a simple farmer family. The farm was raided and burned to the ground by bandits 4 years later. The bandit killed the farmer when they first attacked and were holding the wife and Eruruu hostage to later ransom off. The Farm wife gave one last statement to Eruruu "You're a bad omen" and made an attempt to escape. She was shot with an arrow before she made it to the road. The bandits were simply going to execute Eruruu at that point when Exsus showed up investigate the burning farm. Exsus slew the bandit without thought or hesitation. He offered Eruruu a choice; she can stay there and find a new home, or follow him and become a member of his Order. Eruruu chose to follow Exsus and become a member of The Silver Path. For the next 8 years Exsus trained Eruruu how to fight, manipulation of magic and all his knowledge of the world. She received additional training from other members of the Order. She was still in training when the 3rd war began and was a full participant in it. Exsus and Eruruu left with Jaina to Kalimdor, Exsus knew Lordareon was going to fall and though it was best to leave. Time on Kalimdor went largely unwritten, as times were rather hectic. The last record of the time is the Battle for Hyjal. When the Legion was defeated they went to help rebuild the shattered world. Exsus and Eruruu helped the Horde establish Orgimmar. They built ties with the Horde and Alliance, and the Silver Path began to establish a new purpose, destruction of the Scourge and attempting to keep ties between the Horde and Alliance to prevent another war. Their team operated in near secrecy until just before the Scourge Invasion and the Arrival of Acherus. The Argent Dawn sent a company to stop the first of the Death Knight (this is prior to the battle of light's hope). Exsus and the Leader of the Silver Path, Zindel Atol, Decided that the Silver Path would be temporarily disbanded and the member allowed to fight alongside whoever they wished until the day the Lich King was defeated. Eruruu stayed with Exsus. They joined the Argent Dawn Company on it's attack against the Death Knight. The Argent dawn company fell against the army of death knight leaving Exsus and Eruruu to be the last standing. They stood greatly outnumbered against the Death Knight. They were sure this would be their death, but instead Darion Came down to them and gave them an offer. They could join him as Death Knight and fight for the Lich King, or die and join them anyways. The result was the same either way, so they refused. Instead Exsus Challenged Darion to a one on one battle. Darion Accepted, but first he Stabbed Eruruu with the Corrupted Ashbringer. The Wound did not Kill Eruruu, it only left her bleeding. Because of the Nature of the Corrupted Ashbringer even today the wound has not healed, and may never heal. Exsus fought an even battle with Darion, it was a draw. Darion Told Exsus to take his apprentice and go back to the Argent Dawn and tell them of their coming apocalypse. Exsus brought Eruruu back to Light's Hope to be treated. Surprisingly she is not infected by Undeath, and believed to be completely immune to it. However the wound left by the Corrupted Ashbringer could not be healed by any power of the Light or nature. The wound was stitched closed. Eruruu now always has Bandage wrapped around her chest to insure the wound does not open again. It no longer bleeds, but it never heals. She is occasionally afflicted by heavy pains and has a frequent heavy cough, usually blood flecked or followed by her spitting blood. Today she still fights as she did before, though now she is often mistaken as a Death Knight due to the way she mixes physical and magic combat. She is not a Death Knight though, just strongly resembles the combat style of a Frost Death Knight. She is currently working with the Horde as requested by the Grand Master of the Silver Path. Eruruu rather dislikes being mistaken as or called a Blood elf. She is not and has no relation to the Blood Elves. She believes herself to be a High Elf though it cannot be proven as her family of origin is unknown. She is a strong and professional warrior and willing to help silence any enemy that threatens the Horde or alliance. Involvement Eruruu is a Character on the horde side. Does not consider herself to be a real horde member. She only works with the horde as it is necessary. She is willing to aid any member of the horde, so long as it is not in violation of her teachings. She will never attack a member of the alliance, unless they're the one who attacked her. She is a neutral and has worked with both the alliance and horde in the past. She is an Inquisitor of the Silver Path, an Order with many purpose. She is the Newest of the Inquisitor. Important Information She is not a Death Knight, nor undead or related to anything about Death Knight. It's just a class in the game and the closest available thing to what I wanted for the Character. She is not a Blood Elf Either. She is an unclassified class. Closest related thing might be battle mage but i don't want to say that's what she is. Just remember She is not a Death Knight or a Blood elf. And no I didn't copy anyone, I've been on the server since it opened. Quotes Trivia See also To come External links http://wyrmrestaccord.net/users/eruruu Category:Move to Archive Category:Neutral Category:High Elf